


Flame Bird

by Heline_Zhang



Category: DCU
Genre: Deage, Established Relationship, M/M, Triangle Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heline_Zhang/pseuds/Heline_Zhang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个变小的Bruce真的一点、一点都不好玩。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flame Bird

**Author's Note:**

> > Fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers, and they are highly faithful.  
> ——Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets

01

Jason从来不知道怎么和Dick相处。你看，做Dick的情人是一件万分困难的事情。这倒不是说夜翼不好相处，问题就在于Dick Grayson精彩夺目又太过热情，尽职尽责地将笑容和快乐带给每一个人。在他们这个历经变故的小小家庭里，Dick就像是一个恒量。

“我痛恨Dick总是这样炫耀。”Jason苦闷地说，“我痛恨每个人都爱他这件事实。”

“别犯傻了，”Bruce回答道，听上去出奇地像Damian那个小混蛋，“他是个演员，天生就是要被所有观众爱慕的。你不能把知更鸟关进笼子里。”他现在看起来有四岁的样子了，但还是很小的一团，说话还有些口齿不清，趴在Jason脚边的一堆软垫里，百无聊赖地做着报纸上的字谜。

“你能读和写了吗？”Jason好奇地问。

“我只是身体和心理减龄，记忆还没丢呢。”Bruce傲慢地回答。这几乎是……Jason有点想说“可爱的”，但他可不愿意做用可爱来形容蝙蝠侠的第一个人。他纠正自己说这是韦恩家的传统风格，总是热爱戏剧性，满脑子浪漫幻想，还骄傲得像只孔雀。

“好吧，”他说，“人人都爱Dick，只有我是没人爱的。”

“我爱你，Jay。”Bruce理所当然地说，抬起头冲他甜蜜地一笑。Jason从来没见谁这样笑过。不是Dick那种兴高采烈、生动洋溢的大笑，也不是蝙蝠侠嘴角难得一见、转瞬即逝的满足的纹路，也不是Roy那种充满奇思妙想、兴致勃勃的笑。只有那些衣食无忧、家庭美满、对世界毫无防备之心的孩子才会这样笑。他从未幸运到能够这样笑过，Dick也没有。Tim、Damian、Babs也没有。

“我也爱你，kiddo。”他弯下腰，温柔地说。

 

02

一个变小的Bruce真的一点、一点都不好玩。Bruce刚被神奇队长送回来的时候可能只有几个月大，被裹在他自己的披风里，睡得怎么叫都叫不醒。

“是减龄射线……我很抱歉！”神奇队长诚恳地说，“不过没关系，他的记忆和能力都没有影响，瑟瓦纳的射线威力不大，很快就会长大的。”

这时候Bruce醒了，惊天动地地大哭起来。

“哦，天啊。”Dick从神奇队长手中接过Bruce，轻轻地晃着。

“好吧，只是性格上会像他这个年纪的时候，会随着他身体长大变化的。”

即使对Jason来说，这也太超过了。他愁眉苦脸地看着开始吮吸夜翼一根亮闪闪的手指的Bruce，饱经折磨地叹了口气。

 

03

“你知道吗，你完全OOC了。”Dick从窗口跳进来，对Jason说，“我才应该是那个把Bruce惯坏的人。”

Jason将举在胸口的书放在膝盖上，抬起头来。

“你只是在嫉妒我。”

窝在他胸口的Bruce转过头去，一半脸颊贴在Jason胸口的红色蝙蝠标志上。四岁的Bruce还是有些害怕蝙蝠战甲上黑漆漆的蝙蝠标志（虽然他从来没表现出来过，但Jason就是知道），见鬼，他甚至会害怕罗宾标志上那个锋利的尖角，唯独不怕Jason胸口的红蝙蝠。

“你好啊，Bruce。”夜翼说，握住他的小手，越过他和Jason接吻。

Jason从喉咙里哼了一声，环住Bruce小小的身躯不让他在自己膝盖上爬来爬去。

“啧。”，Damian站在门口，双手抱胸，满脸不高兴。

Bruce从Jason胸口滑下来，像块小牛皮糖似的黏在Damian后面。这简直是最不可思议的情景了。自从Bruce回到大宅，如果Jason没有像老母鸡一样把他看在自己身边，就一定在Damian在一起。更不用说Damian对自己的父亲变小这件事接受得比Dick和Jason都快。

有一个魔法系的祖父大约有所帮助，Damian说。

“……精神伤害！这绝对是精神伤害！”Damian对Bruce抱怨倒。

“我知道你也为他们感到高兴。”Bruce坐在厨房椅上甩着腿，笑眯眯地说，剥掉巧克力的锡纸塞进Damian嘴里。

 

04

Jason从来不觉得自己能做好父母——他根本不知道一个正常的家庭应该是什么样——反正肯定不是法外者小分队那样，而这可是他所拥有过的最接近“幸福”的团体了。当他意识到Bruce在长大的过程中重新感受一遍他的经历的时候差点跳了起来。

“你怎么能这么做？！”

“冷静，Jason！”Dick冲他低声吼道，“你在过度反应！”

“我过度反应？难道我应该看着Bruce再来一遍，失去父母，你离开他……”最后他几乎说不出话来，“我？”

“你把他当成自己的孩子了吗？别忘了他是蝙蝠侠，他不需要你过度保护！”

Jason转过去，生自己的气，生Dick的气，生神奇家族的气——因为他们让瑟瓦纳打中了Bruce。

他不得不承认Dick是对的，因为Bruce曾经无论如何也要把蝙蝠侠带回来，与此相比任何私人感情都微不足道。但他还是感到担忧，他不知道Bruce什么时候会感到父母倒在面前的痛苦和看着珍珠滚进下水道的恐惧，他甚至从来不知道当年Bruce是如何反应的。他没法期望Bruce能够拥有正常的生活，但他至少希望Bruce不会再一次被伤害，可是在蝙蝠侠的问题上，无论他做何种努力，都徒劳无功。

Jason从那些从未放过他的噩梦中惊醒，翻身下床去倒一杯水。他走到窗户边上向下看。

他看见韦恩夫妇的墓碑前站着两个孤儿，其中小一点的那个用手按着眼眶，止不住地发抖。另一个撑着他不让他倒下来。

他是在哭吗，他模糊地想着，感到自己靠在冰冷的玻璃上的手指蜷成拳头。

“没事了, kid,”Dick跪在地上，让Bruce埋进自己肩窝里，双手放在他背上，“我接住你了。我接住你了。”

 

05

我是谁？

我是一个儿子，我是一个父亲。我曾经拥有很多身份，花花公子、街头混混、超级英雄、领袖，甚至是被崇拜的神祇。

我的父母在我面前被杀害。那是我的转折点，那是我人生中最充满无限选择和无限可能性的时刻。也许有一天，我会成为一个传奇，我会变得坚不可摧、无可撼动。但此时此刻，我还是一个儿童，失去了世界和全部。我年幼的、浪漫的心灵首次尝到了愤怒、恐惧和贪婪的滋味。而这里没有安全网拯救我，只有坠落……或者自己抓住自己。

我找到了我的出路。我的愤怒，我的恐惧，我的复仇，我利用它们，而不被他们利用。

我有了家庭，我有了罗宾。

我是父亲，我是导师，我是爱人，我是最关心他们的幸福和福祉的人。

我是他们的安全网，我保证他们坠落的时候再也不会感到那种艰难的无助。而当我变得脆弱、当我不堪一击、当我无能为力，他们就是我的网。

这一次我不是孤身一人。

我是我家庭的一员。

我是蝙蝠侠。

**Author's Note:**

> 03部分的姿势[如图](http://evinist.tumblr.com/post/83007956527/something-never-change)  
> 05部分模仿《夜翼 #30》


End file.
